Sex Buddies
by irony-on-high
Summary: Sakura is a 22 year old ninja for Konoha. However, she hasn't been taking the best care of herself, but Kakashi, her old sensei, is determined to help. So, he brings her over his place. KakaSaku LEMONS! 18 please.


**A KakaSaku Fanfic 3**

**Full Summary: Sakura is 22 and an excellent ninja, just starting to forget about Sasuke, who'd abandoned her years ago. Kakashi is a close friend. What will happen when Sakura goes back to his apartment for a shower? What do you think? MAJOR LEMONS. 18+ PLZ**

**The XXXXXXX is where the lemons begin. **

---

Sakura hastily made her way through the brambles, a kunai in one hand, and grass in the other. She was crawling low, to avoid attention to herself. The enemies were just on the other side of the bush. She peaked though the branches and green foliage. Yup, these were definitely the ones, the Sound Ninja that had currently claimed a spot on the Leaf Village's hit list. Her knees were dirty, but she didn't notice, the only thing on her mind was catching these guys. Not that it would be too difficult, not for her at least. When you're not afraid of death, suddenly things get a whole lot easier than when you were.

She peaked again from out of the bush, this time, ready to attack. She flung the kunai at them, did a couple genjutsus and attacked. Before they even realized it, all six were dead.

She stood up, her eyes emotionless as she slowly made her way over to the group. One guy looked like he was in the middle of eating before the attack. His mouth was wide open and there was a spoon in one hand, and a spilled bowl of stew in the other. Looking around, she quickly realized they'd been making dinner. But it made no difference to her that she'd interrupted their meal. She only needed to get what she came for. Turning to one dead man, she rummaged through his pack before finding what she was looking for. It was a dark scroll and it contained important financial information to the Leaf Village. It was not something the village could lose at the moment. She tucked it safely away in her own pack before leaving, not remembering to spare the dead ninja a second glance.

When she arrived at the village, she headed straight to Tsunade-sama's office. Leaning on the wall next to the door with his arms crossed was Kakashi, her former sensei. Sakura nodded her head in acknowledgement to him. Kakashi lifted his head and raised his hand in a wave, before standing up straight. There was a short pause before he said, "Glad to see you're taking care of yourself, Sakura." It didn't escape her that his tone was sarcastic. She narrowed her eyes and looked pointedly away. "I was on a mission." It was true that her clothes had grown more than a little worn, and, now that she thought about it, her knees weren't the only things that were covered in dirt and bruises. Her hair was also growing oily, and she was in need of a shower, but it also could be argued that she did have a good excuse. She'd been on a lot of missions lately, at least one a day, sometimes two, or three.

Kakashi took a step towards her, then another, and another until he was right in front of her and it was hard to avoid his deep gaze. "Sakura," he began in that deep, sexy voice of his. "You shouldn't go on so many missions."

She closed her eyes and side stepped around him, to get to Tsunade's office. "You shouldn't worry so much, _Kaka-sensei_," she said, still not turning to face him and taunting him with his old nickname. He smirked as she knocked on Tsunade's door. It opened, and she entered the office. Kakashi watched her go. "Sakura, you foolish girl…"

---

Sakura looked at her Hokage as she entered the room. Tsunade was startled at the experience in her former apprentice's eyes. She was also startled to see that Sakura's clothes were worn and smeared with dirt. She frowned. She knew that the girl had been very… active lately, but when did her eyes start to gain that dark, experienced look of a shinobi years ahead of her?

"Lady Tsunade," Sakura said, bowing her head. "I have the information you asked for." Here, she held out the scroll that she'd taken from the Sound Ninja. Shizune, the young woman who always accompanied Tsunade, smiled and took it from Sakura, her small pig in her arms.

"Thank you, Sakura. Shizune, would you collect those reports I have to do from that shinobi downstairs. He was pestering me earlier," Tsunade said, her eyes not once leaving Sakura's. Shizune, of course, accepted, muttering about how Tsunade needed to do more of her work and be more responsible, and left the room. It was quiet for a few seconds, and then Tsunade spoke up.

"Sakura… I can see that doing all these missions in a row has taken its toll on you," Tsunade began. Sakura instantly stiffened, knowing what was coming next. Didn't Kakashi just tell her basically the same thing? "But I also know there must be a reason for all these extra missions… Is it Sasuke?" Sakura's eye twitched and she growled, "No… I hate him. Please do not mention his name around me again." She turned to leave. Tsunade did not stop her, but she heard her Hokage sigh.

She was twenty two years old for God's sake. Why couldn't she forget about him? She really did hate that Uchiha man. He'd abandoned her years ago…and she'd given up on any hope for him so long ago. And then Naruto… he visited every couple of years… but the stay was never longer than a few days. The only person from the old days that'd stuck around was Kakashi. They'd definitely become closer lately…

---

Kakashi watched as that sexy little ass of Sakura's strode away from him. He was long used to this attraction he felt for her. After all, she was a woman. He never imagined anything to come of it though… maybe that was stupid of him. Because watching her, her clothes worn yet her body was so distracting…to her gorgeous emerald eyes he could feel himself sinking into, that long silky pink hair switching to and fro, he only wished she would walk right back there, allow him to take her back to his home where he would drizzle chocolate syrup all over her naked body then lick it off.

However, it seemed the universe had no time for his fantasies, because she didn't even pause as she entered Lady Tsunade's office. Kakashi looked up at the ceiling with a sigh and waited for her to come out.

She returned to him surprisingly quick (maybe the universe was on his side today after all) and looked surprised to see him. "K-Kakashi…?"

He stood up straight and looked at her. Her wide green eyes were so distracting… and he tried not to forget what he was about to say. "Come on," he said, walking away. She followed him, picking up the pace a little to get closer. "Where are we going?" she asked staring up at him questioningly.

He waited until they were outside the Hokage's building before replying, "My house."

He realized how much worse that sounded and what she might think only after he'd said it. But in all honesty… the thought of ambushing her at his house, where she would comply and admit the attraction between the two, and they'd have hot, steamy sex, was all too tempting.

Question: Was he a pervert for having these dirty thoughts (and many more) about his former student? And then getting completely aroused by them?

Answer: Yes, yes he was. And, hot damn, could you blame him?

"Wait, Kakashi, why?" Sakura asked, catching up to him rather quickly.

_Because God is on _my _side today._

"Because you need to take care of yourself. And I know you, Sakura, once you get home you'll just think up things to distract yourself for tomorrow," he replied, and stopped. They'd finally arrived at his house.

---------

Sakura looked up at her former sensei's home. Of course, she'd been inside before, but … for some reason, this felt different. He was right though, about the rest, before, she did need to take care of herself and tonight she'd have probably just gone right to bed…

Kakashi unlocked the front door and pushed it open.

Sakura walked right in, without a moment's hesitation. She looked around, and decided quickly to collapse on the couch. But it seemed Kakashi had other ideas.

He tossed a towel at her, and pointed to a white door. "Bathroom's two doors to the left," he said simply.

She took the towel and nodded, getting up off the couch and heading towards the shower. Kakashi ran a hand through his white hair. God. He was really asking for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura quickly turned the shower on, stripped, and hopped in the steaming water. Once inside she let out a soft moan of contentment. The hot water felt so good. She shampooed and conditioned her hair, and washed her body thoroughly. She began to hum a little, feeling better than ever.

Suddenly the door opened and she froze.

"Sakura," Kakashi's voice echoed around the room. "Do you have shampoo? I know I went to the store yesterday, but I'm not sure if I remembered to get some…"

Sakura felt an unfamiliar feeling in her lower… area at the sound of his rough voice. She felt suddenly, that she was the sexiest thing alive. She felt seductive, like a temptress. For whatever reason… maybe it was because she was in her element, among shampoos and conditioners, or maybe it was just that time of the month… or maybe it was because she hadn't gotten laid in _way_ too long… Whatever the reason, Sakura tossed her wet, pink hair and felt ready to take on anything… even her handsome _sensei_.

-----

Why, oh dear lord, _why_, did he, on a spontaneous impulse come into the bathroom, completely forgetting about his crush on his former student and ask her if she needed shampoo? Because now, the thought of doing her in the shower was making him dangerously horny.

Just then, Sakura opened the shower door and faced him. His cock grew hard as he saw her sweet, full, gleaming breasts as she stared at him with lust in her eye. His cock hurt, it was straining so tightly against his pants. He didn't even have to enter the shower with her, she pulled him in. His mask was pulled down so fast he didn't even realize it was off until her mouth was on his. His lips parted, and his hot tongue shot into her mouth, which she welcomed. He groped her breasts, loving the feel. Sakura moaned in his mouth, loving the sensation of her breasts being massaged and the coarse feel of Kakashi's gloves. The shower was still running, still filling the bathroom with steam. And Kakashi's clothes were getting wet.

His feet were still on the bathroom's tiled floor. The white haired ex-ANBU officer grabbed his student's ass, as he lifted her out of the shower. Without breaking the fiery kiss he reached in and turned the shower off. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling a strong need she'd never felt before.

With that, he carried her into the bedroom. He laid her down none to gently and, with either hand on either side of her, began to kiss his way down her neck. This turned her on like nothing else. But she put her hands on his shoulders and forced him off. His eyes were so dark, that she was sure he wouldn't let her do what she wanted. But he did. Soon she was on top of him. Slowly at first, she began grinding her hips against his erect cock provocatively. Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut.

"God, Sakura…" It felt so good. She felt it too, and began grinding harder and faster.

"S-Sakura" he said, his voice husky. "My clothes… take them off."

The pink haired kunoichi didn't need telling twice. His shirt was gone first, but his pants soon followed. Soon he was as naked as she was. Deep down, Kakashi realized that this—getting ready to fuck his sexy little student—was so completely wrong, but, right just then, he didn't give two shits. This wasn't gunna be any quick fuck either; this was years of pent up sexual frustration letting itself out.

He quickly rolled over and had her on her back in seconds. Sakura didn't mind in the least as he kissed her, his hot tongue in the hot cavern of her mouth, flicking and exploring.

"Mmmm, Kakashi…Ah! More!"

His mouth had moved off her mouth and on to sucking her collarbone…. Then her nipples. He took one, perk pink thing in his mouth, rubbing and biting it until it was as hard as it could get. Then he rubbed the other one, twisting and pinching, feeling Sakura breath heavily under him. When both nipples were perk and hard, he moved on, kissing her stomach, tauntingly… kissing his way down her body until he was down at her core.

Sakura shook with pleasure, waiting for the best part to come. But he wouldn't touch her clit. He wasn't letting this be over in a matter of minutes. Oh no. So he kissed her inner thighs, right bellow her belly button, all around her core. She clutched his hair. "K-Kakashi… please…." She groaned.

Kakashi smirked. "Tell me Sakura… tell me what you want…"

Did he think he would make her beg!? Well, if so, he had another thing coming! "U-Uh! So…! Rude!" she gasped, lifting her hips in a vain effort to get his face into her clitoris. She wanted him to lick her, touch her, and rub her.

He lifted his face to look her in the eyes, grabbing her chin with one hand. "Tell me, sweet girl, what you want."

Her eyes were bright and wide with need. "Touch me, Kakashi… please… touch me…"

At last he complied, licking her lower lips, as she hitched her legs on his shoulders. He licked up all the Sakura that had been slowly leaking out. He sucked it all up, all her sweet juices, occasionally using his fingers. He took her higher and higher until she finally felt herself lose it, her hips shaking so hard as she came. He continued to lick her, carefully tasting all her juices with his talented tongue.

She groaned, it felt so good! "Oh God! Fuck Kakashi!"

But she put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder and pushed him back. "Your turn," her movements seemed to say. He knew what was coming and grinned, before watching her get on her knees at the edge of the bed. She reached up and put her hands on his ass, giving it a good squeeze before kissing his muscular stomach. She kissed him, getting lower and lower until she was right at the place Kakashi wanted her the most.

His hard manhood was straining and Sakura kissed her way down until she reached the tip. She licked it in the most erotic way she knew how, and felt pleasure as she heard Kakashi's sharp intake of breath as he struggled to control himself. Sakura smiled to herself, as she continued to lick, until finally taking his full length in her mouth. She sucked on it hard. Kakashi was sure that he was going to lose it before he even got the chance to enter the hot cavern of her womanhood. He began to thrust his hips into her mouth, about to cum. But he knew where he wanted to spill his seed, so he pulled himself out of her mouth with much difficulty.

He reached over to his desk drawer, and rummaged through it angrily for a second before pulling out a small piece of plastic. A condom. He put it on quickly, wanting to get back to the sex as soon as possible. However, he did not want to impregnate her.

He wasted no time, harshly plunging a finger knuckle deep into her soaking core. She shrieked. He grunted and plunged a second finger deep inside her. He began to prepare her and her shrieks turned to screams. "Urrgghhh, Kakashi, oh… yes!!" she gasped, as his fingers thrust in and out of her. It hurt, at first yes, but after the second finger, it felt indescribably amazing. There was new meaning to the word "pleasured". Of course, she'd had sex before, but not sex like this. This. Was. Godly. "Harder!!"

She screamed his name as she came for the second time that night, her orgasm short but sweet. Kakashi growled and seemed to hum a little to himself. He was trying to keep himself from losing it all over, instead of inside Sakura, where his length desperately ached to be. He grabbed her hips as she panted and gasped desperately, making sexy little mewls of protest as he slid himself inside her.

Sakura groaned and twisted her fingers through his hair, his humming turning them both on even more than they already were. He began to thrust deeply, slowly at first, but knowing he couldn't stand much longer, he began going quickly.

By now, Sakura's mind was putty. She could barely form coherent sentences in her head, let alone speak them. However, her need spoke for her. "Faster! Ah- God, _harder_ Kakashi, harder!!" she managed, clutching him. Kakashi complied; going faster and faster, and pumping harder into her than he thought possible.

They came again together, in complete ecstasies, and Kakashi collapsed on top of her, breathing hard for a minute. Both were completely worn out from their activities. He rolled off of her, and panted alongside her, feeling the familiar sheets on his bed all tangled up under him. It reminded him of how much he wanted to close his eyes right now. But he was a Konoha ninja, and a man, and he didn't want Sakura to feel uncomfortable if he fell asleep and she did not. However, this worry was put to rest, when she turned to him and promptly said, "You are a fucking god," and then fell asleep. Kakashi chuckled darkly. A god? Him? He glanced at Sakura and smiled, brushing a stray strand of pink hair from her sweaty forehead. He closed his eyes. He knew women, and knew that when Sakura woke up, she'd want more. He couldn't really blame her though, could he? He wanted more too.


End file.
